


You will never be alone

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: BIGGER THAN US, Cute, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, UK - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Zhenya is bored out of her mind.Nathan has a lot of free time apparently.(Sequel to Part 16)
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	You will never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to Part 16, this time I got UK (2019) - Bigger than us by Michael Rice!

**Take my hand and I'll lead you home**

**Can you understand?**

**You will never be alone**

**It's bigger than us**

**It's bigger than you and me**

**It's bigger than us**

**It's bigger than everything we see**

_“Can I try Brian? Can I?”_

_“Brian can I go out tonight with my friends? I’ll be fine tomorrow!”_

_“Brian, Ghislain said it was okay!”_

_“Brian Brian Brian!”_

This was the usual whining that surrounded her back at the TCC every day, more often than not. Ever since she arrived she couldn’t help but wonder how different things were in the club, you would think that one of the most prestigious skating clubs in the world would be ruled by a tense atmosphere and strict directives. Something like what she had experienced for years back home, but no, she had been so wrong.

At first, the relaxed environment had certainly thrown her off. The whole “you know what to do” way of training was completely new to her, without people to tell her exactly what to do, she felt lost and somehow inadequate in a place where everyone knew exactly what do next and what they needed.

Nobody had let her decide what she needed for a long time.

It was clear to everyone that she needed to learn how to stand on her own feet and make her own decisions so Tracy and Brian slowly eased her into the training techniques and patiently waited for her to adapt.

She couldn’t imagine ever going back to where she had come from, now.

This was it for her.

And that was why, as she strolled the busy streets downtown, Evgenia felt absolutely and completely…bored.

Without her coaches, she had no new exercises, no feedback on her progress and her sessions ended early until they came back from South Korea. She had already established her routine practice but without her training mates, the rink had become lifeless.

Evgenia missed Yuzuru’s whining and dramatics, she missed Jun’s stupidly perfect English and Jason’s constant need of Brian’s approval.

Still, there wasn’t really a way for her to attend the Four Continents Championships, sometimes being a European sucked.

Big time.

_3.26 PM_

What on earth was she supposed to do for the rest of the day?

She stopped by a random coffee shop, her back already aching from the weight of her skates on her backpack and decided to just stay for a while and appreciate the “forced vacations”. The interior of the coffee shop was quite peculiar, there were flowers everywhere, apparently, the shop sold more than warm drinks.

That was nice, her mother liked flowers. Should she get some for her?

Evgenia made her way towards the cashier and the old lady behind the counter asked her to wait for a second as she finished the last touches on a bouquet of orchids.

It looked beautiful, whoever got it would be quite a lucky lady…or man.

Waiting for the flowers, was a man in a simple black hoodie and sunglasses, she could barely make out his face under the hood and Evgenia had to stop herself from laughing at the whole scene. Perhaps he was buying flowers for a secret mistress and didn’t want to be recognized.

Maybe he was a famous celebrity and didn’t want to be seen.

She played this game with her mind until the man thanked the employee and Evgenia almost had a heart attack.

What the hell was he doing in Toronto?

Evgenia couldn’t stop herself, she waited until he walked past her, his eyes glued to the floor and touched his shoulder. She hoped he wouldn’t be uncomfortable for being spotted by her, but since their last meeting, Evgenia supposed that he trusted her.

Or at least she thought as much.

“Nathan?”

The boy immediately lowered his hood and took off his glasses, his hair wild as ever and Evgenia wondered if it was as fluffy to the touch as it looked.

“Zhen-Zhenya?”

“What are you doing here?”

Evgenia kept her voice low just in case Nathan hoped to be discreet about his affairs. Only now she realized that perhaps Nathan could be visiting a secret girlfriend or something of the sort.

She forced her mind to stop wondering any further, the various scenarios only made her chest constrict painfully and she couldn’t go down that path. Evgenia had already decided to shove away that kind of feelings that could endanger her first love in any way.

Love was an easy distraction.

“I’m just visit-visiting…”

Judging by Nathan’s unhealthy shade of red she could assume that the poor boy got it bad. What girl could make the great Nathan Chen stutter like that?

Then again, she knew him as so much more than Nathan Chen the golden boy.

She knew exactly what was hidden behind easy smiles, polite speeches, and cute dimples.

“Well, good luck!” she tried her best to sound encouraging, but even Evgenia could hear the hollowness of her words, “I hope you get the girl.”

Nathan still looked as spooked as ever and without a goodbye, he nodded at her in some silent gesture of gratitude and ran to the door.

This was exactly why she didn’t dare to even hope for more out of love. She didn’t need heartache to make her life miserable. Evgenia already had her own misery to deal with and struggled every day with the thought of disappointing everyone that had placed their trust in her.

Sometimes she forgot that the world was quite bigger than her own universe. And watching Nathan fight for his own love seemed to shock her back to reality.

What if it was possible to have a life outside the ice rinks?

What if she could have more?

Perhaps one day she could be brave again.

One day.

**I won't give up and I won't let go**

**'Cause this kind of love is gonna be our only hope**

**It's bigger than us**

**It's bigger than you and me**

**It's bigger than us**

**It's bigger than everything we see**


End file.
